


All Of Me

by EmberandShadow



Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Anti is loathe to make a deal with the devil- especially when that devil is Dark and the deal involves Anti selling his soul.





	All Of Me

It’s cold. Anti stands in the middle of the snow, quietly, thinking about nothing. It’s one of the rare times when he can calm himself enough to not glitch out. He stands perfectly still, relishing in the serene moment. And then he hears soft footsteps behind him, crunching on the snow, and he knows his peaceful moments are over.

“Wha͞t ͢a̴re͘ y̸ou̸ ̶do̵ing ͞h̸e͡r̨e,̢ Da̴rk̴?” He asks, not turning around to look at the approaching demon.

“ **It’s cold out here.** ” He points out, “ **Aren’t you cold?** ”

Anti doesn’t grace him with a response. But he does notice how cold he is.

Dark sighs at the silence, slips off his jacket, and places it over Anti’s shoulders. He smooths it out, keeping his hands softly on Anti’s shoulders as he asks, “ **Have you thought about it?** ”

Anti runs a hand through his hair, shakes his head, says, “I̷’̵v͡e ͢th͏ou͠g̶h͡t̢ ̕a̴b͜ou͠t͘ a ͜lot o͞f ͝th̡ings.̴”

Dark takes his hands from Anti’s shoulders, steps in front of him, looks him in the eyes, “ **Is this really so hard for you?** ”

“Y͡ou ̡d̷on’t k̛n͝ow͢ w̕ha͏t ͠y͏o͠u̶’r͞e̢ ̷ask̸in͘g of me.”

“ **I’m asking you to be with me.** ” Dark says, eyes confused, “ **It’s that simple.** ”

“͏It̵’s not̷ ͟tha͏t͜ simple͟.” Anti argues, “Yo̷u͟’r̢e ask̕i̡ng͠ ͘m̕e҉ ̸to̷ ̛give͞ my ͘soul̶ to ̷you͟.̢”

“ **You technically don’t have a soul.** ”

“͜That’̴s ̵not ̵the poin͏t͢.” Anti takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Dark places a hand on Anti’s cheek, steps in closer, looks into his eyes, “ **I just want you. All of you. All to myself.** ”

He takes Anti’s chilled hands in his own, brings them to his lips, breathes softly on them so as to warm them. And that warmth travels from Anti’s hands to the rest of his body. He has to gulp down the desire rising in his throat because Dark’s dazzling brown eyes never leave his and it’s almost too much. He’s rooted to the floor, unsure of what to do. This sudden act of affection has him paralyzed and buzzing.

Dark had never been  _soft_ with him, had never done anything he’s doing now. It had always been about pure lust, about having each other right then, in the moment. But they’d never shared an intimate space like this before. And Anti knows that it’s just because Dark want’s to show him what could be, and it’s so damn tempting.

And then Dark smirks, drops Anti’s hands so he can rest his hands on Anti’s hips instead. His eyes glint mischievously as his hands tighten on Anti’s hips, as he leans in close to ghost his lips across Anti’s cheek before resting just above his neck. And Anti’s eyes flutter closed.

Until he realizes that he shouldn’t allow this. It’s a clear manipulation and Anti hates that it’s working.

“D̷ar͡k.” He whispers, putting a hand against Darks chest to push him away, to look in his eyes.

“ **Come on. You can’t tell me you don’t want this.** ” He says.

And Anti wants so desperately to tell him that he doesn’t, that he doesn’t want anything to do with the demon in front of him, that he doesn’t love every moment Dark’s hands are on his body.

“I͜ c̛an’t̡ d̕o ͡th͞is-  _҉wę_  ca͠n’t.” He reasons.

And then they’re out of the cold and Anti’s back is pressed against a wall. They’re in Dark’s room. Anti can tell from the smell- that dark, deep, scent of chocolate and sin.

“ **We can.** ” Dark says, pressing his lips against Anti’s neck, drawing away for a moment to say, “ **We can do whatever the hell we want.** ”

And then he goes back to kissing Anti’s neck ever so softly, just barely touching, and he draws a line down Anti’s neck with his lips until he reaches his collar bone before he looks up into Anti’s eyes, centimeters from his lips now.

“Thi͞s̶ isn’t goi͜n̴g ҉to ̧w̸ork̢.” Anti says, trying to remain immune to Dark’s manipulation.

“ **You could be mine.** ”

“I’̢m ͡not͟ sel͡li̴ng my̶ ͘so͏ul̛ t̛o y̛o҉u͜.͜”

Dark leans back, slams his hand against the wall above Anti’s head, and growls. And then he takes a deep breath, removes his hand, and regains his composure.

Anti wants to laugh at the outburst. But he keeps his mouth closed, wondering what Dark will do next.

And then Dark starts unbuttoning his shirt. And once that’s done he tears the fabric off before taking his suit jacket from Anti’s shoulders and helping the glitching demon pull off his shirt before he attacks Anti’s skin with his lips and hands. Anti gets lost in the feelings, forgetting everything that led up to this moment, focusing only on Darks hands and how one is fisted in his hair and the other is at his shoulder blade, pulling him closer. And he thinks about how Dark tastes on his lips, how he’s sweet, so impossibly sweet- Anti wonders how a demon like Dark could taste so good. But then Dark’s lips are travelling down his torso and he’s left moaning into the air.

Dark spins him around, pressing himself into Anti’s back, and stepping away from the wall till they’re in the middle of the room. He has an arm wrapped around Anti’s hips and he trails his other hand down Anti’s arms until their fingers are interlaced, stroking gently. He kisses a trail from Anti’s shoulder up his neck and then just below his ear and he whispers, voice hot and thick, “ **I love you.** ”

Anti’s head is tilted to the side to allow Dark easy access to his neck and he doesn’t lift it when he shakes his head, “N͝o yo͞u don’t͜.”

Dark rests his chin on Anti’s shoulder, “ **I do. I love you so goddamn much.** ”

Anti opens his eyes, turns around, places his hands on Darks chest and looks at him curiously. “͜Y̛ou’̡re͡ ̕serious.”

“ **Of course I am.** ” He says it like it should have been obvious, like Anti should have figured it out a long time ago. “ **I never would have asked for you, completely, if I didn’t.** ”

And then it all makes sense to Anti.

“҉T͘a͡ke̸ i̶t̷ th̷en.” Anti says, mind made up.

“Take a͟ll ̵of͏ me̢. I’m yo̢u̸r̶s to ̸keep.҉”


End file.
